Eso que llaman amor
by Paranoicity
Summary: Él no puede enamorarse. No puede arriesgarse cuando puede desaparecer en cualquier momento. O eso pensaba Gilbert Beilschmidt mucho antes de ir a aquella playa y conocerla. "Tiene un brillo extraño en sus ojos"


**Notas: **Este es mi primer fanfic que no es un one shot, así que a ver cómo me sale. Todo esto empezó por aburrimiento en la playa y un rol. (Queridos Vik y Ana, si estáis leyendo esto -Vik, sé que tú si- va para vosotros xD)

**Advertencias: **Nombres de humanos de los personajes. Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur, Romano), Antonio Fernández Carriedo (España), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Alice Hepburn (Bélgica), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia3) y Dirck (Holanda) -vale, no me sé el apellido, no me culpéisxD- CRACK, mucho CRACK

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo las circunstancias en las que se encuentran (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Un clavo saca a otro clavo<strong>

Notó el agua fría acariciando sus pies y sonrió mientras veía al italiano huir de las olas, perseguido por un feliz Antonio que llevaba un flotador con estampado de tomates. Alice ensanchó su sonrisa y esperó que la siguiente ola volviera a mojar sus pies.  
>-Belbel~ -la llamó el español- Dentro de un rato vendrán unos amigos, espero que no te moleste.<br>-No molesta, jefe. Cuantos más mejor.  
>-Gracias -sonrió el español y besó su sien- Sabía que dirías algo así. Ah, porcierto...¿Podrías decirle a tu hermano que salga de debajo de la sombrilla y venga también a jugar?<br>La belga miró al holandés que los miraba con el ceño fruncido, sentado en una silla plegable debajo de la sombrilla, vistiendo el bañador, una camisa marrón abierta y una bufanda con los colores de su bandera.  
>-No creo que quiera, pero lo intentaré -rió levemente.<br>Antonio volvió a perseguir a Lovino, que huía como buen italiano.  
>-Déjame en paz, maldición<br>Empezó a correr hasta que se perdió de vista.  
>-No te alejes demasiado -advirtió el mayor, preocupado.<br>A los pocos segundos, volvió corriendo, gritando y muy asustado.  
>-¿Qué ocurre, Lovi? -preguntó la belga preocupada, mientras lo consolaba<br>Antonio miró por donde había venido su italiano y empezó a reír.  
>-Hola, Francis.<br>El francés sonrió, acompañado del prusiano y la húngara.  
>-Bonjour, Toño<br>-Hallo Kesesesese No temáis, el gran Ore-sama ha venido a quitar el aburrimiento.  
>Antonio volvió a reír y los tres se abrazaron.<br>-El BFT reunido de nuevo -dijo Elizabeta acercándose a la rubia- Hola  
>La belga y la húngara se abrazaron amistosamente. Antonio se les acercó, acompañado de Gilbert.<br>-Alice, creo que aun no te he presentado a Gilbo. Él es Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gil, ella es Alice Hepburn.  
>El albino la observó con cautela, de arriba a abajo y sonrió.<br>-Kesesese un placer conocerla, señorita -hizo una reverencia y besó su mano.  
>-El gusto es mío -contestó Alice con una sonrisa<br>-Ahora no te hagas el caballero, Gilbert -sonrío la húngara- Todos te conocemos demasiado bien.  
>-Muy graciosa, a ver quien se ríe ahora -aprovechando que estaban en la orilla, la cogió por la cintura con la intención de tirarla al agua, pero ella se aferró a él haciendo que ambos cayeran. Como niños pequeños, empezaron a jugar, mientras el resto, menos cierto holandés malhumorado, reía.<p>

-Ma petite -dijo Francis acercándose a ella- Cuanto tiempo sin verte  
>-Onii-san! -se abrazó a él- Mucho, muchísimo.<br>-Mignonne come tousjours -rió levemente, pero se separó ante la fija mirada de cierta persona que se levantó de la silla, se quitó la bufanda y la camisa, y salió de debajo de la sombrilla.  
>-Con permiso -gruñó al pasar entre los dos rubios, empujando a Francis al hacerlo.<br>Alice miró con reprobación a su hermano.  
>-Lo siento, Onii-san. No es muy sociable.<br>-Ya lo veo, pero no te preocupes -sonrió y miró a sus amigos que estaban ya todos dentro del agua- ¿Te vienes? Ya están todos dentro  
>-No, ve tú, yo no tengo muchas ganas.<br>-¿Está bien que te deje sola?  
>-Vamos, no me pasará nada -sonrió- Ve a pasártelo bien<br>Después de darle un breve beso en la frente, entró en el agua. Ella se sentó en una de las toallas, observando lo bien que lo pasaban.  
>De pronto, algo apareció a su derecha, haciendo que se girara a mirarlo. Era pequeño, amarillo, con plumas y muy, muy adorable. El awesome pollo la miró curioso y ella no pudo evitar cogerlo y acariciarlo.<p>

Cuando se hubo cansado de vencer a Elizabeta una vez tras otra -o eso decía él-, el awesome Gilbert fue a hablar con Antonio. Tenía varias preguntas que hacerle.  
>-Vaya, vaya, así que ese es tu pequeño tesoro -dijo el albino mirando a la belga de reojo- Nada mal.<br>-No te encapriches por ella -dijo el moreno en un tono demasiado serio para ser él.  
>-No quiero ser comida para tiburones, gracias. -sonrió despreocupadamente- Además, sé que es ella no es una cualquiera que conozco en un bar. Ella es un país y parece tener dignidad -se mofó- También tiene un brillo extraño en sus ojos.<br>El español lo miró y mostró una sonrisa traviesa.  
>-<em>Un clavo saca a otro clavo<em> -dijo clavando sus esmeraldas en los rubíes de su amigo- Y el tiempo de Eli ya pasó.  
>Gilbert sacudió la cabeza, alejando esa idea de su mente.<br>-Antonio, alguien como... -hizo una extraña mueca, vacilando-... como yo no puede arriesgarse a enamorarse. No cuando puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento.  
>-Yo sé que si -sonrió con muchas ganas el español- Porque ya has empezado a hacerlo.<br>Gilbert iba a replicar cuando sintió como si pasara algo. Había algo fuera de lugar allí, le faltaba algo...  
>-"¿¡Cómo he podido olvidarme!" -pensó, alterado y salió del agua, buscando desesperado con la mirada. La preocupación iba aumentando con cada segundo. Era un mal padre.<br>-¿Pasa algo, Gilbert? -preguntó Alice y se sonrojó levemente. Estaba demasiado sexy con aquellas gotas adornando su cabello y su torso. Él la miró y suspiró aliviado al ver al pequeño pollo en las manos de la belga.  
>-Así que aquí estabas, Gilbird -suspiró aliviado, sentándose al lado de Alice y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño animal<br>-¿Es tuyo? -preguntó ilusionada  
>-Si, es mío -río levemente- El awesome Gilbird, tan awesome como su dueño. Saluda a Alice, Gilbird.<br>El pollo empezó a piar y fue a la cabeza mojada del albino.  
>-Si, awesome -rió ella-<br>-Kesesesese -sonrió orgulloso- ¿Y tú no te bañas?  
>-No me gusta demasiado -reconoció para luego añadir con fastidio- Aunque tal vez debería, empiezo a tener calor<br>-Yo tengo la solución -dijo el prusiano con una voz ronca que le puso la piel de gallina a la belga. Su cuerpo aun estaba mojado y bastante frío, así que la abrazó, riendo- El abrazo del oso mojado!  
>-Gil! No, para, estás frío y mojado! -gritó entre carcajadas- Danke.<p>

Desde el agua, Dirck los miraba fijamente. De reojo vio a la húngara nadando por su lado y la detuvo.  
>-Eliza, ¿Puedes decirle al baboso ese que se aleje de mi hermana?<br>Ella se sorprendió. -"Vaya, si se acuerda de mi nombre" - pensó con ironía- Con todo mi respeto, no creo que te incumba, y a mí menos. Además, seguro que disfrutas más yendo tú.  
>-Pero a ti te escuchará. Y tú le quieres -dijo directo- Es mi hermana, así que me incumbe.<br>La húngara le sonrió.  
>-Si tanto quieres echarlo, díselo. Tal vez Alice se moleste, parece estar pasándolo muy bien -la señaló con la cabeza- Sabes que no puedes con Gil, ¿Por eso acudes a mi? Me siento insultada y halagada a la vez.<br>-No...bueno, si, lo...lo siento, no quería molestarte -se disculpó, mirando hacia otro lado  
>Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.<br>-Estamos aquí para divertirnos, quita esa cara de amargado y vamos a jugar -vacilando levemente, tomó su brazo, obligándolo a salir del agua y sentarse en la orilla- Vamos a construir un castillo  
>Dirck la miró sin nada de esa determinación que lo caracterizaba.<br>-¿Estás diciendo que empecemos de cero? ¿Olvidamos viejos rencores?  
>-Exacto -sonrió- ¿Trato hecho?<br>-...-asintió- Si, trato hecho


End file.
